


3 Times Magnus Was Jealous of Chairman Meow

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Smug!Chairman Meow, jealous!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Really, Alexander? Because I do not remember having such a conversation with you. Perhaps it was an imaginary conversation you actually had with yourself?” Alec laughed properly at that and Magnus grinned. He loved the other man’s laugh almost as much as he loved kissing him.“Or maybe it’s because you we’re trying to distract me too much to listen to what I was saying at the time?” Alec suggested much to Magnus’s dawning horror.“This is about the damned jumpers isn’t it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyMatt).



> Inspired from a brilliant prompt from LadyMatt! Thank you! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, I went for short and sweet to keep it light hearted and cheery which I hope is okay!

**1-**

 

“Alexander…” Magnus whined as he watched from where he lay on the sofa as his boyfriend resolutely ignored him. “You won’t even tell me  _ why  _ you’re ignoring me, which I think is horribly unfair.” 

 

The warlock watched as Alec turned to face him, leaning back against the kitchen counter and holding Chairman Meow against his chest. The cat, traitor, simply sent a positively smug look Magnus’s way before butting his head against Alec’s hand for a fuss. Alec himself was focusing entirely on the cat with a small smile on his face at the Chairman’s purring. Magnus would deny his sulking to anyone who asked.

 

“It’s the cat isn’t it? You’ve realised that you love the Chairman more than me.” Magnus guessed, watching Alec’s face closely for any tell if he was even close to the answer but the shadowhunter just huffed a quiet laugh.

 

“I already told you why, Magnus.” Alec said lightly. He wasn’t really annoyed. 

 

Alec buried himself in his work when he was frustrated. Avoiding the issue until he had wrapped it all up in his pretty little head so that he was the one to blame. This was the shadowhunter’s way of getting back at Magnus for something small.

 

“When?” Magnus pouted, rolling onto his back so he was looking up at the ceiling and not at his boyfriend who had refused to be touched even for just holding hands or a good morning kiss for the entire day and it was now evening. The warlock was frustrated to say the least.

 

“This morning.”

 

“Really, Alexander? Because I do not remember having such a conversation with you. Perhaps it was an imaginary conversation you actually had with yourself?” Alec laughed properly at that and Magnus grinned. He loved the other man’s laugh almost as much as he loved kissing him.

 

“Or maybe it’s because you we’re trying to  _ distract _ me too much to listen to what I was saying at the time?” Alec suggested much to Magnus’s dawning horror.

 

“This is about the damned jumpers isn’t it? Oh my God, Alexander! Seriously?” Magnus sat up on the couch and looked up at Alec who was now perched on the back of it, still holding Chairman. The shadowhunter didn’t even look up at his boyfriend.

 

“Possibly…” Alec admitted grudgingly. Magnus laughed.

 

“Darling, you know I love your ratty sweaters really. Now put that infernal cat down so I can distract you properly!” 

 

“I don’t know Magnus. That wouldn’t be very fair to the Chairman now would it?”

 

“He’ll get over it, I need a kiss more than him.” Magnus commented and Alec laughed before letting the cat go.

 

** 2- **

 

“Magnus, why are you glaring at Chairman?” Alec asked. 

 

They were sitting on the couch, supposedly watching TV but Alec had lost track of the plot a few episodes into the series and was fussing Chairman Meow instead of really listening to the show. 

 

He had also been watching his boyfriend for the the past five minutes. Every other moment Magnus would look over from where he was leaning back against the couch, shoulder and side pressed comfortably against Alec’s, to glare at the cat.

 

At his question, the warlock looked at Alec with his  _ too-innocent-and-too-cheery-smile _ that he used when he had been caught doing something he was vaguely embarrassed about. 

 

“What do you mean? Why would I glare at Chairman?”

 

“That’s what I want to know, Mags.” Alec grinned smugly as Magnus’s grin turned sheepish and his eyes flitted to the tv then back to the shadowhunter’s.

 

“I feel that- and don’t you dare laugh, Alexander. I feel that the Chairman is getting an...unfair amount of attention lately. That’s all.” Alec bit down on his laugh but he couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that escaped. “I said don’t laugh!” 

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Mags, you could have said earlier if you wanted more of my attention you know. I thought you wanted to watch TV is all.” Alec smiled brightly as Magnus just huffed in exasperation.

 

“Yes, yes, alright. Next time I will.” 

 

Alec picked the cat up from his lap and moved him to the side not occupied by a glittery warlock before pulling said glittery warlock against his chest and running a hand through his hair.

 

“That better?”

 

“Much.”

 

** 3- **

 

“I am not wearing a scarf.”

 

“Then I’m not going to kiss you goodbye. Chairman can have my attention instead.”

 

“You wouldn’t!” 

 

“I would, Magnus, and I will.”

 

“Alexander!”

 

“Hey there Chairman! How are you today? Just as fluffy and  _ warm _ as normal I see.”

 

“I’m not going to freeze to death out there!”

 

“I bet you would be sensible and wear a scarf if you went out in the snow wouldn’t you?”

 

“Alec. It will ruin my outfit.”

 

“Get a new scarf. Or a new outfit. I’m not letting you get a cold, you’re insufferable when you’re ill. Look, even Chairman wants you to stay healthy and warm.”

 

“He’s just purring!”

 

“So not true. That feel nice? Okay, no need to bite! I wasn’t going to stop fussing you anyway, you know.”

 

“Alexander.”

 

“Magnus.”

 

“I have magic to keep me warm.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“By the Angel, fine!”

 

“Magnus, did you just-?”

 

“Too much time around you shadowhunters, I’m even speaking like you now!”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I know. Look! I’m wearing a scarf and a coat and gloves; will you  _ please _ kiss me goodbye now?”

 

“If you insist.”

  
“Trust me, darling. I insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
